Where Are You
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: Petits textes inspirés de la chanson "Where Are You" de Gotthard. Le premier est sur James et Sirius. Le second sur Harry et Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voici un petit OS qui, si tout va bien, sera suivi d'un ou deux autres, toujours sur le même thème.

RIP à tous nos personnages adorés qui sont tombés, dans Harry Potter ou ailleurs. Et RIP Steve Lee, à qui cette chanson est dédiée.

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Where Are You**

**(Gotthard)**

* * *

_Where are you? Are you where the skys are blue?_  
_Are you playing with the sun, or talking with the moon_  
_Where are you?, Where are you?_

_How are you? Is your life to taste to blue?_  
_As you hid inside so long. But not enough for those who knew_  
_How are you? How are you?_  
_How are you? Would you send me please some news._

_How is life for you out there?_  
_Are you dancing on a rainbow lane?_  
_Are you singing in the rain?_

_Will you help me understand?_  
_Will you be my chosen angel now? Will you take me by the hand?_  
_Meet me at the end..._

_Is it true, that your friends they welcomed you_?  
_Does the road to nowhere now... lead to somewhere new?_  
_Is it true? Is it true?_  
_Is it true? Will you help me see it through?_

_How is life for you out there?_  
_Are you dancing on a rainbow lane?_  
_Are you singing in the rain?_

_Will you make me understand?_  
_Will you be my chosen angel ? Will I find you right at the end?_  
_Right at the end..._

_Hope you found your piece of Heaven_  
_Hope you found your way back home...Tell me..._

_How is life for you out there?_  
_Are you dancing on the rainbow lane?_  
_Are you singing in the rain?_

_Will you help me understand?_  
_Will you be my chosen angel? Will you take me by the hand?_  
_Meet me at the end...Right at the end..._

* * *

Il savait, à l'instant même où il avait reçu le patronus de James, qu'il arriverait trop tard. Pourtant, il avait immédiatement senti l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, il s'était précipité au manoir dans l'espoir fou et vain d'arriver à temps et d'aider son frère de cœur pour se qui serait probablement leur dernière bataille au vue de leur adversaire.

Il avait toujours été là pour lui, depuis le premier jour. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble, toutes leurs premières fois importantes, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre pendant les coups durs et les moments de joie. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups et plus encore. Ils avaient affronté l'impensable. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours là. Ensembles. Ils s'étaient dit, un jour, « pour la vie », et c'était une promesse qu'ils comptaient bien tenir, quoiqu'il leur en coûte. A vrai dire, Sirius ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il l'avait changé, si profondément et si irrémédiablement que James était l'une de ces rares personnes sur Terre à être irremplaçable. Sirius ne se souciait que de cinq personnes ici bas, James en tête de liste, suivi de Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Godric Hollow, tout était silencieux, calme. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il le savait. Pourtant, il espérait. Il senti son cœur cesser de battre un instant. La marque. Elle flottait au dessus du manoir. Même si la réalité lui battait les tempes, que son cœur battait à tout rompre et que ses jambes étaient prêtes à se dérober, Sirius niait l'évidence. Il continuait d'avancer. De courir. Il s'entendit vaguement crier le nom de James en courant. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Il devait y arriver. A temps Il devait l'aider. Le sauver. Il se transforma, il avait toujours été un chien très rapide.

Quand il arriva au seuil de la bâtisse, il se figea. En une fraction de seconde, son monde s'écroula. Il ne fut pas capable de maintenir son animagus plus longtemps et il se retransforma alors qu'il tombait à genoux près de son frère.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Pas James.

Il était trop débordant de vie, il avait encore trop de choses à faire pour mourir ici, maintenant et comme ça. Il avait Lily, Harry. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Sirius aurait tout donné pour prendre sa place, sans hésiter une seconde. Il ignorait comment il pouvait encore être en vie alors que James était étendue, sans vie, dans l'entrée de sa maison. C'était irréaliste.

C'était _impossible_.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant de longues minutes, il avait le souffle court et ne voyait quasiment plus à travers les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler. Mais il était comme paralysé, il ne pouvait plus ni parler, ni bouger. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer les yeux sans vie de son meilleur ami. Cette vision lui retournait l'estomac et il lui fallu un long moment pour enfin retrouver l'usage de son avança une main fébrile vers son frère de cœur et lui ferma les yeux en laissant enfin aller ses larmes alors qu'un premier sanglot lui échappait. Il appuya sa tête sur son torse immobile et enfin, hurla. Il ne pouvait pas être parti.

Pas James. Pas avant lui.

Sirius ne sentait plus qu'un grand trou béant dans sa poitrine, c'était la souffrance la plus douloureuse à laquelle il avait du faire face. Il avait l'impression que tout son être se déchirait, qu'il ne devenait qu'une coquille vide. Il le serra convulsivement contre lui, sans cesser de crier. Dans le manoir maintenant aussi calme que la tombe qu'elle était devenue, ses sanglots résonnaient sur les murs sans vie.

Quand il releva enfin la tête, observant le désastre autour lui, son cœur manqua à nouveau un battement. Le combat avait fait rage, son frère ne s'était pas laissé faire, comme à son habitude. Quelques trous, aussi béants que celui de sa poitrine, avaient brisés les murs qui tombaient en lambeaux. Sans lumière, la maison autrefois si chaleureuse avait désormais des airs de maison hantée qui firent frissonner Sirius.

A bout, Sirius se jeta contre les murs instables avec des cris sauvages. Il les cogna, brisa les vases qui avaient survécus au premier assaut, il renversa les meubles devenus bancals. Il se battit avec le mur jusqu'au sang, mais aussi vive que fut la douleur de sa main probablement cassée, ça ne parvenait pas à surpasser celle de son cœur.

Dans son élan, il failli briser un cadre photo. Mais il s'arrêta juste à temps. Ses yeux rougis et débordant de larmes s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ils avaient l'air si heureux sur cette photo. En fait, non. Ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux, ils l'étaient. Il le savait, c'est lui qui l'avait prise quelques semaines plus tôt. James regardait Lily avec son habituel air d'amoureux transit dont Sirius se moquait toujours bien qu'il le respecta plus tout, il avait une main posée sur son épaule et l'autre sur celle de son petit bout. Lily souriait de toutes ses dents, conscientes du regard de James et de la moquerie silencieuse du photographe, mais son regard débordant d'amour reposait sur son fils qui regardait l'appareil, ou plutôt le photographe, avec un air de malice et un grand sourire. Juste après, Harry l'avait appelé Patmol – plus ou moins – pour la première fois, réclamant de faire un petit tour sur son dos. Ce souvenir lui mis un peu de baume au cœur et un fin sourire éclaira son visage ravagé par la tristesse et les torrents de larmes.

Son cœur sursauta. Se peine pour James l'avait aveuglé au point qu'il en avait oublié le plus important. La promesse qu'il avait faite à James. Toujours veiller sur sa famille. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur.

Lily.

Harry.

A l'idée que quelque chose ai pu leur arriver, Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Et il réalisa qu'il entendait quelque chose, venant de l'étage. Des pleurs à fendre n'importe quel cœur. _Harry_ ! Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers sa chambre, qu'ils avaient mis des jours à peindre, changeant toujours d'avis sur la façon dont la décorer.

Plus il s'approchait, plus les pleurs se faisaient vifs et puissant. La porte de sa chambre était enfoncée et il eu un hoquet d'horreur en posant son regard sur le corps inanimé de Lily juste devant le lit à barreaux de Harry. Il était trop choqué pour bouger et resta à l'observer, les bras ballants, sachant déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir su protéger la femme que James aimait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans, la mère de Harry. Sa meilleure amie.

Ils ne s'étaient pas toujours bien entendu, loin de là même. Mais ils avaient appris à se connaître et Sirius avait fini par voir pourquoi James était si amoureux ; et il fallait croire que Lily avait fini par voir pourquoi James aimait autant Sirius puisqu'elle avait accepté qu'il soit le parrain de Harry. Ils étaient devenus amis, Sirius n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il dirait ça d'une fille, pourtant Lily Evans Potter était bien le genre de femme avec qui on pouvait être ami.

Il voulu se pencher vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, se laisser aller à son chagrin. Mais les pleurs de Harry le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il sourcilla et fondit sur le bambin qui était rouge de chagrin. Il le prit doucement dans les bras, le serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer ici, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort était venu tuer James et Lily et avait épargné Harry, ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais il ne pouvait qu'en être reconnaissant. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de trouver le corps de son filleul, ça l'aurait achevé sur place.

Quand leurs larmes se calmèrent peu à peu, Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux verts qui lui rappelait tant Lily. Mais les formes de son visage lui rappelait tant James que s'en était douloureux. Avec un pincement au cœur, il resserra Harry contre lui, se mordant violemment la joue pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Il devait être là pour Harry, quoiqu'il arrive. Il devait être fort pour lui.

Pour James.

Il senti les petits bras de son filleul le serrait aussi fort que son petit corps le lui permettait et son cœur se déchira un peu plus.

C'est cette douleur qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Quoiqu'il se soit passé ici, il fallait agir. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore, Remus, Peter... Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter la funeste demeure pour éloigner Harry de ce cauchemar, il se figea.

Peter.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas savoir où James et Lily se cachaient. A moins que quelqu'un le lui ai dit. Le cerveau de Sirius fonctionnait à toute vitesse, bien qu'il refusait d'admettre la vérité qui l'accabla. Seul le Gardien du Secret pouvait révélait leur cachette. Il leur avait dit de choisir Peter. _Il leur avait dit de choisir Peter._ Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

_Peter_.

Il avait parlé. Sirius jura. Aveuglé par la colère, il reposa Harry dans son lit. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se ruer hors du manoir, sourds au cris de son filleul. Il devait trouver Peter avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il cru un instant que ses jambes allaient se dérober lorsqu'il repassa près de James, mais la fureur le fit tenir. Il devait venger son frère. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir pourquoi Peter avait parlé. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il avait été torturé ou s'il était un traître. Il s'en fichait.

Il avait parlé.

Qu'il l'ai voulu ou non, il les avait trahis. Mais son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'une petite voix lui murmura que c'était de sa faute. La culpabilité l'accabla si durement qu'il du s'arrêter de courir un instant pour reprendre son souffle et éclaircir ses idées embrouillées et douloureuses. C'était lui qui avait dit qu'il valait mieux prendre Peter parce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que se soit Sirius. C'était lui qui avait juré à James de protéger sa famille coûte que coûte, que rien ne leur arriverait. C'était lui qui avait promis "pour la vie".

Il avait échoué.

Il n'avait pas pu tenir parole. Il l'avait trahi.

Et il était mort.

Il aurait dû accepter d'être leur Gardien, il n'aurait jamais parlé il le savait, même sous la torture. _Jamais_. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Peter avait toujours été le plus faible des Maraudeurs, le plus influençable, le plus peureux. Il aurait du anticiper. Il aurait dû savoir. James et Lily auraient pu encore être en vie. Il allait retrouver Peter. Et il allait le tuer. Puis il prendrait Harry et Remus, et ils partiraient loin d'ici.

Une part de lui voulait venger James, une part de lui voulait aller se battre contre Voldemort et le faire payer. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il l'affrontait seul. Et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se jeter corps et âme dans n'importe quel combat. Harry serait son seul combat après ça. Il l'emmènerait loin de cette guerre. Loin de Voldemort. Il le protégerai de sa vie. Au diable Voldemort et la guerre qui faisait rage en Angleterre. Ils recommenceraient de zéro. Sirius allait devoir se forcer à avancer, à vivre. Pour Harry. _Pour Harry..._

Il n'eut pas à courir bien loin pour trouver Peter, qui l'attendait à quelques rues d'ici. Sirius senti une bile amère et métallique remonter dans sa gorge. Il allait bien. Il n'avait pas été torturé. Et même si son cerveau refusa un instant de prononcer ses mots, Sirius devait affronter la dure et triste réalité. Il s'entendit hurler.

- Traître !

- Tu n'as aucune idée de... commença Peter.

Mais il ne pu rien dire d'autre car Sirius fondit sur lui, le ruant de coup. Au diable la magie, au diable la mort digne et les sorts. Peter allait payer. Et Sirius allait évacuer toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il avait reçu le patronus de James. La fureur et la peine l'aveuglait. Il battit Peter avec force, balançant ses poings déjà meurtris et douloureux dans sa mâchoire, dans son abdomen.

Encore et encore.

Il l'envoya au sol, sans cesser de le frapper. Il n'avait même pas conscience des quelques moldus qui sortaient de leur maison, attirés par ce raffut. Il était tellement aveuglé par sa rage qu'il ne vit pas la baguette de Peter se diriger vers lui avant que ça ne soit trop tard et qu'il soit projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Le contact brutal du goudron ne parvint même pas à le faire revenir à la raison. Il ne pensait plus qu'à James. Et à la trahison de Peter. A son échec. Il voulu se ruer à nouveau sur Peter, mais il le fit à nouveau valser. Sirius ne savait même plus où était sa baguette.

- Assassin ! Hurla Peter. C'est toi qui as trahis James et Lily, tu les as tué !

Sirius, encore au sol, en resta abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Est-ce qu'il espérait vraiment lui faire croire qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec le drame qui s'était passé ce soir ? Sirius ne pouvait même pas riposter tellement il était frappé par le culot de Peter. Il savait que Sirius n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de trahir James. Il savait aussi que Sirius savait qu'il avait parlé à Voldemort. Et il avait le culot, alors que Sirius venait de perdre son frère, de l'appeler « _assassin_ » ? Sirius se blâmait déjà suffisamment lui-même sans que Peter, le vrai coupable, ne vienne l'accuser lui aussi.

Alors qu'il se remettait du choc, il n'eut pas le loisir de tenter un nouvel assaut ou de se défendre. Il n'eut le temps de rien dire avant que Peter ne tue les moldus les plus proches d'eux, qui tombèrent comme des marionnettes. Dans le chaos, Peter le regarda avec un air vil, se trancha le petit doigt d'un geste sûr et déterminé et se faufila, sous sa forme de rat, dans la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Sirius tenta de le rattraper mais il avait déjà filé.

Il tituba en regardant les cadavres autour de lui et les moldus arrivant de tous côtés, le pointant du doigt, criant. Il tomba à genou. Il ne se rendit pas compte des Aurors qui arrivaient pour réguler la situation et l'arrêter. Il ne résista même pas quand on l'emmena au Ministère. Il resta de marbre devant le Ministre, devant Dumbledore, devant tous les membres de l'Ordre, du Magenmagot.

Il ne dit rien, pas un mot.

Il avait les yeux dans le vide et ne semblait plus se soucier de rien. Il ne se défendit pas contre les accusations aberrantes dont on l'accablait. Pourtant, les accusations bouillonnaient dans sa tête « _trahison_ », « _meurtre_ », « _James Potter et Lily Evans_ ».

Il savait ce qu'ils lui disait, il comprenait de quoi ils l'accusaient. Pourtant, il avait beau tourner et retourner les mots dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient se tenir dans la même phrase. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

James ne pouvait pas être mort.

Peter ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis.

Il était pour l'instant trop occupé à essayer de comprendre et de digérer la mort de James pour se défendre de quoi que ce soit. Et puis, après tout, peut-être méritait-il son sort? Peut-être qu'il méritait de payer pour ce qui été arrivé à son frère, c'était lui qui l'avait convaincu de changer de Gardien. Peut-être que Harry vivrait mieux sans lui. Remus veillerait sur lui, il le savait. Dumbledore aussi.

Pourtant, il voulait au moins lui dire au revoir. Ce fut le seul mot qu'il prononça avant son enfermement. _Harry_. Il hurla, cria. Il l'appela en vain. Il supplia tout le monde de le laisser tenir Harry dans ses bras. Mais il ne reçut que des regards méprisants et révoltés, déçus et tristes, apeurés aussi. Mais il se fichait de ce qui quiconque pouvait penser maintenant.

Il avait besoin de Harry. Il avait besoin de le serrer contre lui, de l'entendre baragouiner son surnom, de voir son visage qui lui rappelait douloureusement son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais ils restèrent sourds à ses supplications et l'envoyèrent à Azkaban sans plus de délais. Sirius était trop perdu dans sa douleur et sa folie pour s'en soucier. Il entendait des cris, les siens sans doute.

Il ne se calma que bien tard, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, rejouant encore et encore les derniers événements dans sa mémoire. Il était muré dans un mutisme, il demeurait sous le choc. Il avait beau tourner et changer l'histoire de toute les façons possibles et imaginables, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver à un tel désastre. Remus le pensait coupable d'un crime si horrible qu'il lui coupait le souffle. Peter les avait trahis mais demeurerait impuni, personne ne le savait. James...

James était...

_Mort_.

James était mort. La réalité frappa Sirius. Il ne reviendrait pas. Il était parti. Sirius était seul désormais. Seul dans sa douleur avec ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Ce soir, il avait tout perdu. Perdu tout ce qu'il avait mis des années à bâtir. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré James et que celui-ci avait changé sa vie, il avait tout fait pour mettre à mort la réputation des Black. Il avait tout fait pour changer de vie et devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter.

Il avait du se battre pour se faire accepter, au milieu d'une guerre où rien que son nom lui attirait des regards de haine. Mais il avait réussi. Grâce à James. Et Remus. Et Peter. James ne l'avait jamais laissé tombé, même quand il avait commis les plus grosses boulettes de sa vie. Jamais. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il était parti. Mais Sirius savait que ce n'était James qu'il fallait blâmer. Il s'était bien battu, il avait fait tout ce qu'il était censé faire. C'est lui qui avait échoué. Il aurait dû faire plus. Il aurait _pu_ faire plus. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. James était parti. _James_...

Dans l'obscurité de la prison déchirée par des cris stridents qui lui vrillaient les tympans de toutes parts, hanté par ses souvenirs les plus douloureux, revoyant sans cesse le corps sans vie de James, il se demanda un instant, dans un éclair de lucidité, où il était maintenant. S'il était heureux. S'il était avec Lily. S'ils veillaient sur Harry. Et il sourit. Il savait que oui. Il savait que même la mort ne pourrait pas séparer James de Lily ou de Harry. Il savait aussi qu'un jour, ile le retrouverait.

* * *

Voilà, bon ça sera pas l'histoire la plus joyeuse que j'aurai écrite ^^ Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plût (enfin, autant que la mort de James puisse plaire...). Si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson, je vous la conseille fortement, elle me fait pleurer quasiment à chaque fois, elle est très belle. J'en profite aussi pour vous inviter à lire une petite fic sur le même thème, qui est absolument magnifique : _Il avait été le premier_ de Orlane Sayan.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voilà un nouvel OS, toujours inspirée de cette chanson, mais sur Harry et Sirius cette fois, et beaucoup plus court.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Where Are You.**

* * *

Tout s'était passé si vite. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius était parti. C'était impossible. Pas lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Il venait tout juste de le retrouver on ne pouvait pas le lui ôter. Il n'avait que lui. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Ça avait été tellement rapide... Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas simplement en plein cauchemar, si c'était vraiment en train de se produire. Puis Sirius avait disparu à travers ce voile, et il avait compris qu'il ne le reverrait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas être mort, il avait peut-être simplement été transporté... ailleurs. Il avait voulu aller le chercher. Peu lui importait la prophétie, Voldemort, les mangemorts qui les entouraient, les sorts qui fusaient. Il ne se souciait plus de la sécurité de ses amis, ou de la sienne, il avait oublié qu'il était censé se battre, qu'il était sur un champ de bataille. Il devait atteindre Sirius. Il devait passer dans ce voile et le ramener de l'autre côté. Il avait peut-être été juste sonné.

_Peut-être..._

Mais il avait senti des bras le retenir, il ne se souciait pas de savoir à qui ils appartenaient, il voulait seulement s'en défaire. Il _devait_ s'en défaire. Il s'était débattu de toutes ses forces, cognant, hurlant. Peut-être qu'en criant suffisamment fort, Sirius l'entendrait et reviendrait. Il était à la fois si proche et si loin déjà. Mais la prise était forte, il avait entendu une voix lui parler, mais il avait mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Puis les mots s'étaient inscrits dans son esprit. « Il est parti. Il est mort. ». Non. Il le savait. Mais, _non_. Il le hurla, encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Mais plus la voix le lui répétait, plus il niait en se débattant et plus la réalité le frappait, lui coupant le souffle. Il avait eu vaguement conscience des larmes qui avaient ravagé son visage lorsqu'il s'était calmé, permettant à la voix, qui appartenait à Remus, de relâcher son emprise. Il avait compris. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Sirius. Et cette réalité lui noua l'estomac, elle l'avait heurté si fort qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir autant un jour. C'était comme s'il était vidé de tout ce qu'il était, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Puis il avait croisé le regard de Bellatrix. Pendant un instant, elle l'avait regardé avec tellement de pitié qu'il avait presque pensé qu'elle regrettait. Puis son visage s'était fendu en un sourire sadique et satisfait. Puis elle avait disparu. Une fureur sans nom avait envahi Harry. Remus n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir assez vite cette fois et Harry parvint à se détacher de lui pour se lancer à la poursuite de Bellatrix. Il avait senti la colère monter en lui, l'adrénaline l'avait fait courir plus vite que jamais. Et chaque « j'ai tué Sirius Black » qu'elle chantonnait avec moquerie et satisfaction lui avait arraché un peu plus le cœur. C'était si douloureux que le « Doloris » qu'il avait aboyé avait été comme une délivrance. Il avait déchargé toute sa colère, sa tristesse et sa frustration sur la mangemort et, pendant un instant, il s'était sentit étrangement bien, comme si tous ces sentiments ne l'habitaient plus.

La suite était encore floue dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de la douleur et de la surprise qui avait transpercé le visage de Bellatrix. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et même si Harry n'était pas fier d'avoir utilisé ce sort, ça lui procurait une certaine satisfaction. Puis Voldemort était intervenu. Tous ses sentiments les plus horribles l'avait englouti et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti était bien pire que n'importe quel Doloris que Voldemort aurait pu lui lancer. La perte de Sirius était encore cuisante mais ce n'est qu'en se rappelant de lui, des rares moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, des paroles qu'il lui avait prononcé dans la demeure des Black, qu'il avait trouvé la force de se souvenir des bons côtés de la vie, des moments de bonheurs qu'il avait connus. Et il avait trouvé la force de se battre. Sirius l'avait sauvé.

Une part de Harry pensait que Sirius était toujours là, quelque part. Il avait d'abord tenté de communiquer via le miroir que lui et son père utilisaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence, le miroir ne fonctionnait qu'avec les vivants. Or, Sirius ne l'était plus. Harry était longtemps resté assis sur son lit, en état de choc. Puis il avait songé que, peut-être, Sirius était vraiment ici. Après tout, les fantômes étaient morts. Peut-être que Sirius allait rester. Pourtant, une part de lui savait déjà que non. Sirius n'était pas le genre de personne qui avait peur de la mort. Il ne se serait jamais autorisé à rester coincé entre deux mondes pour l'éternité. Même pour Harry. Surtout pour Harry.

Dumbledore avait essayé de le réconforter, même si Harry devait admettre qu'il avait une bien drôle manière de le faire. Il n'avait réussi qu'à rendre Harry encore plus furieux, plus triste. Sirius était son parrain. Il savait que c'était cruel pour tous ceux qui avait été là pour lui depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, mais Sirius était la seule vraie famille qu'il avait jamais eu.

Et il était parti.

C'était sans issue. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le poids de la culpabilité l'accabler. Il savait que c'était sa faute. Il aurait dû mieux s'appliquer en occlumencie. Il n'aurait pas du foncer tête baissée en pensant stupidement que quelques étudiants pourraient combattre Voldemort et ses mangemorts _et_ sauver Sirius. C'était idiot. Il n'avait pas réfléchis, il avait été obnubilé par la possibilité de perdre Sirius. Ça lui avait été si insupportable qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'essayer de le sauver. Et maintenant, à cause de ça, il était mort. Et Harry devait affronter cet immense vide qu'il avait laissé en lui.

Il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore tremblant de rage, se battant contre les torrents de larmes qui voulaient déferler. Et il avait couru dans le parc de Poudlard, jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Revenir ici ravivait des souvenirs de Sirius, c'était une douloureuse délivrance. L'endroit lui rappelait constamment la présence de son parrain, mais aussi la façon dont tout avait dérapé ce soir là. Et surtout, ça lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus là. Mais, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait proche de lui ici. Peut-être parce que c'est ici que tout avait commencé. Le Saule n'avait même pas essayé de le repousser, peut-être ressentait-il sa s'était avachi contre son tronc.

Et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il avait laissé tomber la barrière qui retenait ses sanglots. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés, serrant ses paupières si fort que c'était presque douloureux. Il voulait chasser les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il revoyait Sirius tomber, et tomber, et tomber. Vide. _Mort_. Ce n'est qu'après des milliers de sanglots, de larmes et de cris que la scène s'estompa doucement pour laisser Harry se remémorer les bons moments. Il revit le premier sourire que Sirius lui avait fait, le soir où il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il lui expliquait les inconvénients et les avantages d'être un chien. Il le revit s'envoler avec Buck avec un cri de victoire et de liberté qui, en y repensant, était le plus beau son que Harry ai jamais entendu. Il revit sa tête le surprendre dans la cheminée avec une mine inquiète. Il revit les nombreuses lettres qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il se souvint du moment où il avait vu Sirius, chez les Black, où il avait pu le serrer dans ses bras après tant de temps à avoir été loin de lui. Il se souvint du regard empli de fierté que Sirius avait déposé sur lui lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il comptait bien se battre. Il se souvint des mots qu'il lui avait prononcé pour le rassurer, pour lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il savait que Sirius n'était probablement pas le genre d'homme a être à l'aise pour parler, encore moins de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il avait fait ça très bien. Peut-être parce que Harry n'avait pas plus l'habitude que lui.

Harry songea tristement, en essuyant quelques larmes, qu'il ne pourrait plus lui parler, il ne pourrait plus entendre son rire si rare, qu'il ne pourrait plus l'observer regarder Rogue de son air le plus mauvais en ravalant – ou pas – des insultes salées. Il ne pourrait plus l'entendre se disputer avec Molly sur ses droits. Il ne pourrait plus sentir sa main ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il ne pourrait plus l'entendre parler de ses parents.

Surtout, il songea à tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire et ne pourraient jamais faire désormais. S'installer dans une petite maison à la campagne, observer les étoiles en se remémorant de bons souvenirs, aller ensemble sur la tombe de ses parents. Sirius ne pourrait jamais le taquiner sur ses relations amoureuses, ils ne pourraient jamais jouer au Quidditch, il ne pourrait jamais lui raconter les milliers de farces qu'il avait fait étant plus jeune.

Il savait, bien sûr, que douze ans à Azkaban l'avait changé, qu'il était instable. Mais il savait aussi que, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser, Sirius restait loyal et dévoué et qu'il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Il imagina un instant le Sirius qu'il aurait pu être sans toutes ces années d'enfermement. Il fallait avouer que c'était difficile de peindre un Sirius insouciant, rieur, farceur et dragueur lorsqu'on n'avait connu que le Sirius sombre, un peu fou et amer. Pourtant, avec Harry, il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour paraître sous son meilleur jour, pour lui épargner les douloureux souvenirs qui le hantait.

Harry pensa un instant que, peut-être, il était mieux maintenant. Libre, enfin. Il ignorait où conduisait ce voile, il espérait simplement que Sirius y avait trouvé ce qu'il avait perdu et avait toujours souhaité retrouver : James. Harry eu un faible sourire. C'était là la seule consolation qu'il pouvait avoir. Il savait que le lien qui avait uni son père et son parrain était très fort. Il savait aussi que sa mort avait hantée Sirius, qu'il en souffrait toujours énormément, qu'il en aurait probablement toujours souffert. Il savait que Sirius se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé, mais Harry pensait le contraire. Et il savait que son père n'aurait jamais blâmé Sirius non plus. Alors Harry souhaita très fort, il pria de tout son être, pour qu'ils soient enfin réunis. Et il eu un franc sourire en imaginant la scène de retrouvailles à laquelle Sirius aurait droit après tant d'années de séparation.

Oui, il était parti, il reviendrait pas, mais Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer que, où qu'il soit, il soit à nouveau heureux, avec James.

* * *

_Review ? :)_


End file.
